


Thick

by robinwritesallthefanfiction



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, F/M, Fat Shaming, Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan, Oral Sex, Plus-Size Protagonist, Rescue, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthefanfiction/pseuds/robinwritesallthefanfiction
Summary: Negan rescues Michelle.





	1. Chapter One

“What the fucking fuck is this?!” Negan gazed at the woman on her knees in front of him. Her wrists were bound behind her back and there was a gag in her mouth. Tear tracks streaked down her face, and she was staring at him plaintively with big brown eyes. His own eyes swept over the men standing directly behind her once more. “One of you fucking fuckers better fucking answer me. Or else I start fucking swinging!”

One of the men shoved another forward. He stumbled, looking back at the others before turning to Negan, wringing his hands. “She’s…” He stopped, clearing his throat. “She’s an offering, sir. We found her while scavenging. She was alone. We thought you might like her.”

Negan stopped, studying the man for a long moment before pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “I can’t fucking believe you fucking idiots,” he sighed. Without warning, he swung Lucille in an arc, hitting the man who had spoken in the jaw. He fell to the ground and began to scream, and Negan rolled his eyes. “For fuck’s sake. Fucking pussy.” He rose Lucille with both hands this time and quickly finished the man off.

“I’m gonna fucking say this once,” he growls, clearly exasperated. “People are not goddamn offerings! Now if you don’t want to end up like your fucking asshole of a friend here, you’ll clear out quick. And fucking double the offering next time to make up for this horseshit!” One of the remaining men moved toward the woman. “Are you fucking serious right now?” Negan howled. “Get the fuck away from her! I’m not fucking letting her stay with you! Jesus fucking Christ!” As the men hurried away, Negan gestured to Simon. “Will you fucking kill the rest of those fucks, please? I don’t need to keep dealing with their fucking shit.” As Simon and the others walked away, Negan turned his attention back to the woman.

He laid Lucille on the ground and knelt behind her, carefully undoing the knot in her gag. “I’m sorry about that fucking shit, sweetheart. Those assholes clearly have no idea what they’re fucking doing. The fucking world will be better off without them.” His hands made deft work of the ropes around her wrists and he gently put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. Her lips quivered and tears began to run down her face again as she looked at him.

“Please don’t hurt me,” she begged, starting to shake. Negan reached out, brushing her long dark brown hair out of her eyes and cupping her cheek in his large hand. He grabbed her wrists with his other hand to calm her shaking.

“Honey, I’m not going to hurt you,” he assured her, his voice quiet and even. “What’s your name?”

She gulped, attempting to stop crying. “Michelle,” she whispered.

“Hi, Michelle,” he said softly. “I’m Negan. I’m gonna take care of you, okay?” She bit her full bottom lip worriedly, but he felt her relax a little. “That’s it, sweetheart,” he said soothingly. “Can you stand?”

“I think so,” she replied, slowly pushing herself to her feet, still gripping his hands. Negan moved his hand from her face to her shoulders as she swayed on her feet. “Thank you,” she whispered. He nodded and carefully pulled her to him. Her head came up to the center of his chest and she pressed her face into his leather jacket, wrapping her arms around him and sinking into his embrace.

“That’s it, honey,” Negan murmured, holding her tightly. “It’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay. I’ve got you.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherry makes fun of Michelle's size and Negan comforts her.

Michelle sat in the center of Negan’s bed, her knees pulled up to her chest. She could hear Negan and Sherry arguing just outside the door.

“It’s been a week, Negan, and you haven’t spent time with any of us! You’ve just been pampering her, keeping her in your room! You don’t let anyone in there! She’s not even your wife, unless you’ve asked her!” Sherry sounded angry, but even after having been at The Sanctuary for only a week, Michelle knew that it was mostly an act. As far as she could tell, none of Negan’s wives actually liked him all that much. She wasn’t sure why; he seemed like a kind enough man. She knew he could be violent, but as far as she could tell, he was only when people deserved it.

“Sherry, what the fuck are you fucking complaining about?” Negan responded. His voice was slightly raised, but otherwise calm and even. “None of you even fucking want to spend time with me; you’ve told me as much yourfuckingself. And she’s not ready to be out in the fucking system yet, if that’s what she wants. Those fucking idiots had her tied up, and who knows what fucking happened to her before that? She’ll fucking stay in my room as long as she fucking wants.”

“And are you going to ask her to be your wife?” Sherry sneered. “She’s not exactly your type.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Negan retorted. Michelle could hear the edge in his voice; he was actually upset now.

A third person giggled; it sounded like Amber. “It means that she’s a fucking cow.” Michelle heard the chorus of laughter erupt in the outer room and curled up tighter on Negan’s bed. She bit her lip, trying to keep tears from falling down her cheeks.

Negan’s enraged voice erupted across the room; Michelle could hear him as if he were standing right next to the bed. “What the fucking fuck is wrong with all of you?! Get the fuck out of here!”

Sherry finally sounded startled. “Where are we supposed to go?”

“I don’t fucking care!” Negan shouted at the top of his lungs. “Just fucking away from here!” There was a flurry of activity in the outer room, and then nothing. The door opened and Negan stepped inside, running a hand through his hair before unzipping his jacket and slipping his boots off. When he looked up at the bed and saw Michelle there with tears on her face, he sighed heavily. “You heard all that?” he asked, taking his socks off one at a time as he walked over to the bed. He sat down beside her, reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Michelle sniffled, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her robe. “It’s fine,” she tried to assure him, but her voice told him it wasn’t. “I’m used to it.”

“You shouldn’t fucking have to be,” Negan sighed again, rubbing his forehead with his hand. It seemed like he wanted to say more, but couldn’t find the words, so he just stayed silent.

Taking a deep breath, Michelle softly said, “Negan, I can work. I can be… in the system. I’ll be okay. I don’t want to be a burden on you.”

Negan turned to her, taking her hands in his. “Honey, you are not a burden. I don’t do anything I don’t want to do, okay? So don’t listen to a fucking word Sherry says.”

Michelle looked at him thoughtfully. “Why doesn’t she like you?” she asked timidly. “You said none of them do. So… why are they with you?”

“Status,” he answered immediately. “To be fair, I don’t really care about them either. I mean, I wouldn’t hurt them or anything, but I’m not attached to any of them. It was supposed to make a point. And I do have a healthy sexual appetite. Most of them enjoyed that at first. Now I think they’re getting tired of it. I’ve been thinking about letting them go, but I don’t know how that would look.” His brow furrows; he clearly thought he’d said too much. Michelle was indecisive, but pressed on.

“Don’t you want someone who, well, wants you too?” Her voice was barely a whisper, and Negan moved closer to her, putting his arm around her and lightly kissing her temple.

“Why do you ask?” he answered just as quietly, brushing her hair out of her face. She bit her lip again and Negan groaned in frustration. “Do you know how sexy it is when you do that?” he wondered out loud, and Michelle froze.

“…Really?” she asked, and he nodded, smiling at her as her own smile grew. Feeling a tiny bit bolder, she continued, “Sherry asked if you were going to make me one of your wives, so I was… curious.”

Negan traced his fingers down her jaw, gently cupping her chin. “It would be nice to be wanted by someone,” he admitted. He rested his forehead on Michelle’s, staring at her with his warm hazel eyes. “Are you trying to tell me that you want me?” he asked, his voice deep and ragged. “If I asked you to be my wife, would you say yes?” His mouth hovered just over hers as he stroked his long fingers down her throat.

Michelle’s answer was on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to say yes, and she wanted him to kiss her, but Sherry’s comment rang in her mind and she pulled back. “You deserve someone better than me,” she murmured unhappily. “Sherry and Amber are right. I’m too big.”

Anger flashed across his face before he managed to compose himself. “Stand up, sweetheart. Please.” Michelle obeyed nervously, and Negan stood in front of her, slipping his hands inside the neckline of her silk robe so he could push it to the floor. She instinctively put her arms over her chest, but he curled his fingers around her wrists, gently pulling them back to her sides. “Relax, Michelle,” he said soothingly. He stepped back just enough so he could look up and down the length of her body.

Even the light pink color of the matching lace bra and panties she was wearing stood out against her pale skin. Her arms and calves were well-proportioned, if not quite toned. Her breasts were large and full, and so was her bottom; he slid his hands around her back and then down, cupping her, squeezing her. She gasped, her trembling hands coming up to grip his taut biceps, and he smiled. He let his hands trail further down until they curled around her thighs, frowning as she closed her eyes in embarrassment.

“Why do you do that, honey?” Negan asked, massaging her thighs with his hands. They were thick, and they touched between her legs, but he still thought she was beautiful. “You have nothing to be ashamed of,” he whispered, moving one of his hands to her stomach. It was where most of her weight was settled, and she tensed and sucked it in as he stroked it softly. “You don’t have to do that,” he assured her. “You’re perfect just the way you are.”

“I’m not,” she resisted him. “I know I should be thinner. I’m thinner than I used to be, before all this happened. But it’s not enough.” Negan took one of her hands from his arm, dragging it down his chest and finally pressing her palm against his erection. Her eyes widened as she felt it; without guidance, she squeezed him, her pupils dilating as she noticed how much the front of his jeans strained with the effort of holding him in. “Because of me?” she panted, her voice heavy with desire. Negan tipped her chin up again and nodded, his eyes darkening as he held her gaze.

It wasn’t that Michelle hadn’t fucked before. She had. But everyone she had been with was just using her. They never wanted to take her out, never wanted to call her the next day. They didn’t even want to keep the lights on during sex. She wasn’t an idiot. She’d known she was being used. She had done it because she thought it would make her feel better, and she’d turned them on in spite of what she looked like.

Negan was turned on by what she looked like. That had never happened to her before.

Taking a deep breath, Michelle moved her hands to the button of his jeans, popping it open and reaching for his zipper. Negan groaned, reaching down to grab her wrists again. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart,” he purred, his hips involuntarily rocking into her touch.

She looked up at him, licking her lips as she tugged on his zipper and pushed his jeans down his thighs. He held her wrists loosely, feeling the movements of her hands, but not guiding her. “I want to get on my knees and taste you,” she said very clearly. Negan gasped in response, his cock twitching as she pushed his shirt up slightly, pulling the waistband of his boxer briefs down at the same time. Her fingers brushed through the dark hair on his belly as she prepared to expose him. His hands tightened on her and she stopped for a moment, looking up at him questioningly.

“You’re sure?” he asked breathlessly. “I want you to, honey, don’t get me wrong, but I can make you come first. I didn’t say those things just so you would take care of me.”

Michelle smiled, touched by his words. “I really want to do this,” she assured him. “I promise you can make me come later.” Negan chuckled as Michelle fell to her knees in front of him, shivering in anticipation as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the throbbing head of his cock through the thin skin of his underwear.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he moaned, her mouth hot and wet against him, “that is a promise I fully intend to keep.”


End file.
